1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to energy monitoring systems with a current sensor for sensing current flowing in an electrical conductor. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of identifying and/or locating a current sensor.
2. Background Information
Energy monitoring systems can monitor energy passing through one or more electrical conductors. A typical energy monitoring system includes one or more current sensors (e.g., without limitation, current transformers) electrically connected to a base unit.
Current sensors of various types are generally known. For example, a current transformer typically includes an annular iron core about which a plurality of turns of a number of windings are wrapped. In use, an electrical conductor is situated in the hole of the annular iron core, and when an alternating current is passed through the conductor, the conductor serves as a single turn primary winding to induce a current in the secondary winding. Depending upon the application, the secondary winding is electrically connected with a burden resistor of a base unit. The base unit senses a voltage across the burden resistor and responsively provides an output which may be, for instance, a measurement of the current. While current sensors and energy monitoring systems have been generally effective for their intended purposes, they have not been without limitation.
In an environment in which a plurality of current sensors are electrically connected to the base unit, it has been difficult to determine the identities and locations of the current sensors. For example, when a cable electrically connecting a base unit and a current transformer is relatively long, or otherwise difficult to trace, it is difficult to locate the current sensor that is electrically connected with the base unit. Moreover, it takes time for a technician to visually locate a current sensor to determine the identity of the current sensor.
It thus would be desirable to provide an improved energy monitoring system that overcomes these and other shortcomings associated with the relevant art.